


Shoot Your Shot

by FoggyJam, freydient, HeartlessMemo, Nandors Wizard Hat (enter_the_gloaming), poppy_plant, Slagathor (riskylatte), UpstartCrow42, walkwithursus



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Sports, F/F, Femdermo, Gender or Sex Swap, Getting Together, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyJam/pseuds/FoggyJam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/freydient/pseuds/freydient, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessMemo/pseuds/HeartlessMemo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/enter_the_gloaming/pseuds/Nandors%20Wizard%20Hat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy_plant/pseuds/poppy_plant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/riskylatte/pseuds/Slagathor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpstartCrow42/pseuds/UpstartCrow42, https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkwithursus/pseuds/walkwithursus
Summary: Guillermo has been the personal assistant to Nandor Al Quolanudari, the MVP of the WNBA New York Beasts, for three years now, during which she has fallen hopelessly in love with her. Unbeknownst to Guillermo, Nandor returns these feelings, but so far both have been unsuccessful in taking their relationship to the next level. Besides, it would be unprofessional for a sexy basketball goddess to date her gorgeous personal assistant. Right?
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22





	1. Shirts and Skins

Guillermo bounced anxiously on the toes of her sensible black kitten heels. Standing in the laundry detergent aisle of the only 24 hour mega-mart in the area, she was beginning to regret not going home and changing into her casual clothes before setting off on tonight’s errands. Nandor’s list was burning a hole in her pocket, and she wished, not for the first time, that her employer would give her more than one hour’s notice before she _'needed something right now, Guillermo!'_ — especially when she needed that something at two in the morning. 

The errand run was already not off to a great start. The sales associate she had flagged down a few minutes earlier was approaching with a remorseful expression on her face, and Guillermo felt her heart sink. 

“I’m sorry ma’am. We’re completely out of Tide To-Go pens. We won’t get our next shipment until Wednesday.”

Guillermo held back a sigh, offering a polite smile instead. “Thank you anyway.” This day was never going to end. 

For a moment she wondered if the Bodega near her apartment would have the precious soapy pens Nandor needed right this second. They certainly had a wide array of products. As long as she brought back the goods, it wouldn’t matter where they were from, right? Sure, the Tide symbol actually read Tyde from that store, but would Nandor even notice such a small detail? Could Nandor even read? 

Guillermo shook her head fondly and headed for the exit at the front of the store. Of course, that was an exaggeration. Jock though she may undoubtedly be, Nandor was perfectly capable of reading, seeing as she was also capable of writing exceedingly long errand lists for her assistant to adhere to. And in fancy calligraphy handwriting to boot. Guillermo shot her a quick text, promising she would only be a little bit longer. Nandor always seemed to get a little antsy when she was waiting too long, and Guillermo didn’t like to disappoint.

Guillermo’s phone dinged thrice in quick succession.

_fine._

_no dilly-dallying._

_bring me a slurpee 2._

Of course she would want a slurpee, the biggest size, at two in the morning. Typical Nandor. She would also probably want a snack, so Guillermo made a note to get a bag of Pizza flavored Combos. If she didn’t get one, she could just hear the whine in Nandor’s voice. _'Why didn’t you get me a snack? You know I like a snack with my Slurpee! I get hungry too Guillermo.'_

It was things like this that Guillermo had learned over the past three years as Nandor’s personal assistant, mostly through trial and error. She was proud to say that at this point she could anticipate Nandor’s needs nine times out of ten, though it certainly helped that Nandor was very vocal whenever anything wasn’t exactly the way she wanted it. This should’ve been annoying, but Guillermo had learned to tune such complaints out over the years, and as she’d become more efficient in her job, such criticisms became less and less frequent. 

At the end of the day, Nandor was like a big, whiny toddler. A toddler who just so happened to be an incredibly tall and beautiful basketball goddess, but still. Impatient, demanding, and impulsive; that was Nandor to a T. And somehow, despite all of that, Guillermo was hopelessly, maddeningly, and unfailingly in love with her. 

Nandor had no idea how Guillermo felt, of course. That would be a serious breach of appropriate business conduct, and Guillermo was nothing if not devoted to her job. That hadn’t stopped her from attempting to catch Nandor’s eye over the years, but despite her meager efforts, nothing had ever come of it. And why would it? A gorgeous star athlete like Nandor would have no interest in a dorky little nobody like her.

 _One extra large cherry slurpee coming right up,_ Guillermo texted back as she climbed into her car and buckled her seat belt. She had barely started the ignition when she felt her phone buzz violently in her pocket. 

_well hurry._

_im getting thirsty._

_can u get me a snack too??_

_did u remember the soapy pens???_

_why r u not texting back???????_

Guillermo let out a sigh as she stared at the screen, a small smile spreading across her face. She used text to speech to tell Nandor that she was driving and not to worry. She had everything Nandor wanted. Or she would, once she stopped at that bodega.

Thirty minutes later, Guillermo let herself into Nandor's place, juggling the shopping bags and slurpee in her hands. Nandor called out a greeting, drawing her into the darkened penthouse apartment. Guillermo found her in the living room, sprawled out on the couch, wearing a red satin dressing gown tied loosely at her waist and not much else, by the look of things. She propped herself up on an elbow as Guillermo entered, her face lighting up at the sight of Guillermo’s armful of goodies, and Guillermo’s suspicions were confirmed as the robe fell open to reveal her bare chest. 

"Guillermo!" she trilled. "You're a life saver! What would I do without you?" Nandor jumped off the couch to pluck the drink from Guillermo’s hand, her forward motion making the robe cascade dramatically behind her like a cape. Every movement revealed more of her toned body. Guillermo could already feel her face heating up at the expanse of smooth tanned skin and made an effort not to stare at her boss’s naked chest and the immediate effect the cold drink was having on her nipples. 

In her quest for someplace safe for her gaze to land, she took in the rest of the room. It was softly lit with candles on most available surfaces, casting a warm, flickering glow around the luxurious space. The floor was littered with red rose petals, and she noticed a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice on the sleek dark coffee table. On top of that, she noticed music playing faintly from where she knew Nandor’s bedroom was. Was that… Marvin Gaye? The atmosphere was decidedly romantic and Guillermo’s heart sank in her chest as she realized Nandor must be expecting company.

“I’m so sorry Miss, I didn’t realize you were waiting for somebody! I’ll let myself out. I’ll see you at practice tomorrow! And the lady at the store said she left a coupon in the bag for you, so make sure you use it before the third, it’s buy one get one free next time you shop—” Guillermo could hear herself babbling but didn’t have the presence of mind to process her own words. This shouldn’t have come as such a surprise. Of course she knew that Nandor was a beautiful woman in the prime of her life, and that she must occasionally go on dates or have late-night callers. But Guillermo had made a habit of avoiding such thoughts for the last three years. To have the evidence laid out so plainly in front of her made her chest ache with jealousy for whatever lucky stranger was good enough for Nandor — good enough for rose petals and champagne and that suggestive robe. She felt like an idiot. As much as Guillermo would like to pretend, she knew she'd never be in Nandor's league.

Nandor frowned, following Guillermo as she backpedaled to the front door. "The only person I was waiting for was you," she said in a confused tone. “Where are you going? I thought you were going to stay for a bit.”

Guillermo felt her blush deepen. Her boss was being terribly polite, but of course Nandor wouldn’t want to admit she was having anyone over. She had always been reserved when it came to discussing her personal relationships, and for good reason too. Being a celebrity came with very little privacy, and what secrets she could keep from the media were always closely guarded. As her assistant, Guillermo should know better than to pry. She should turn around and go home, leaving Nandor alone to wait up for her date. 

Guillermo forced a smile as she stepped backwards hurriedly, trying not to stare at the blood red stain of cherry slurpee on Nandor’s lips.

“No, it’s fine, I’ll leave you to your—” she couldn’t bring herself to say date. “Um. I mean, I hope you have a good night, Miss! I’ll see you at work tomorrow,” she managed, bolting for the door. God, this was so embarrassing.

"Guillermo, wait!" Nandor called after her. Guillermo thought her boss sounded slightly distraught, but quickly wrote it off as embarrassment at being found in such a compromising situation. She didn’t turn around. All she could think about was getting the hell out of there before Nandor’s date showed up. She’d rather the earth open up and swallow her whole than have to live through that. 

Tears burned in her eyes as she walked to her car. She heard a short series of beeps from her phone, but she couldn’t seem to make herself look at the incoming text messages. She could deal with those in the morning. By the time she got to her car, the texts from Nandor seemed to have stopped, which only made the jealous flame inside her burn brighter. Nandor’s date had probably arrived. 

Guillermo turned the key in the engine, only for it to sputter and choke. She screamed through gritted teeth. This night had just gone from bad to worse. If she had remembered to renew her AAA membership on time she could have just called them for a jump, but the deadline had slipped her mind months ago. Bitterly, she wondered what else could go wrong. Perhaps a sudden downpour, or maybe that hole in the ground could open up and swallow her now. At this point, she didn’t think she’d mind.

Ripping the keys out of the ignition, Guillermo pressed her forehead against the steering wheel and took several deep breaths. Maybe she could just sleep in the backseat of her car, or call a taxi to take her home. It would be an expensive ride, but compared to facing Nandor and her (probably crazy hot) date, the backseat looked pretty enticing. She'd just have to toss some crumpled receipts on the floor and cozy up under her spare jackets. Come to think of it, she was pretty sure she had one of those NASA blankets in the emergency kit in the trunk, which she would most definitely need, considering it was December in New York City.

Just then, a loud whooping from somewhere behind the car caught her attention. Guillermo whipped her head around to find a small gaggle of young men a few rows across the parking lot, stumbling vaguely towards where her car happened to be. Turning back to the steering wheel and trying to hide her face in it, she squeezed her eyes shut and prayed they might disappear, or at least decide to wander off in the opposite direction.

To her dismay, the voices only seemed to grow louder as she tried to sink deeper into the driver’s seat. Locking the car doors, she burrowed beneath the hood of her winter jacket in a desperate, pathetic attempt to become invisible. The footsteps grew louder and louder until they came to a halt at what she could only assume was extremely close to her car. Then the distinctive rhythmic tapping of a fingertip sounded against her window. She figured she probably looked like an anxious baby turtle as she peeked out from under her hood. 

Five sets of half-lidded eyes stared back at her. They were all conventionally attractive white men, probably in their late 20s or early 30s, dressed in suits and ties of varying degrees of dishevelment. 

“Can we get a ride home?” one of them asked plainly, confidently, in a slurred voice, half-shouting to be heard through the closed window. 

“Um,” Guillermo’s mouth apparently decided it was best to answer immediately, though her brain hadn't yet decided what to say. “Um, I can't, my- my car won't start.”

“What?” the same man replied.

She realized she'd been speaking in a meek, hushed voice, not accounting for the pane of glass between them. “My car won't start!” she shouted.

“Come on, please?” the man to his right whined. “It's only like four blocks!” 

As if that would make the car start. Guillermo’s mind raced to think of a way to convince these men she genuinely could not drive them home (though she wouldn't have even if her car would let her).

Luckily, a third man interjected, calling, “Chad! Leave ‘er alone, bro! I don't wanna get ‘rrested… again.” 

_Again._ Arrested _again._ Guillermo let out a hysterical little laugh, inaudible through the pane of glass separating them. Jesus Christ. Her murder was about to be front page news. No, probably not front page — but news, definitely news. How embarrassing.

To her immense relief, the men began dragging themselves away, a blend of laughs and groans gradually fading as they left Guillermo behind. Leaning back against the headrest, she exhaled heavily, thanking god for the short attention span of drunk men. It was great that they had ended up being relatively harmless, but all her other problems remained. And there was no way she could sleep here in this parking lot. 

There was nothing for it. She’d have to ask Nandor for help.

Cognizant of the fact that Nandor’s overnight guest may have arrived, Guillermo forwent the key on her ring and knocked on the door. There was faint rustling and grumbling on the other side, followed by the sound of footsteps shuffling down the hall. Guillermo held her breath as she prepared for the worst, to be chewed out or shooed away by her boss, or for her heart to break as she came face to face with the special someone Nandor was spending the evening with. 

The door swung open and Guillermo flinched.

“Guillermo?” Nandor stood before her, looking more or less as Guillermo had left her only five minutes ago. A bag of Cool Ranch Doritos was nestled in the crook of her arm, and there were crumbs on the front of her robe, which had thankfully been belted shut in Guillermo’s absence. 

“I’m so sorry Miss,” Guillermo said, bowing her head in apology, “I know it’s late and I don’t mean to bother you, but my car won’t start, and I forgot to renew my AAA membership last month, and I really can’t afford to pay full price for a tow truck right now, and I don’t know who else I could call at this hour, and I’m really sorry, but I just need a jump, or a ride home, or-or a—”

“Stop, stop, Guillermo, stop. Slow down. I can’t understand you when you get all babbly like this.” Nandor stood aside and held the door open for her. “Why don’t you come inside and you can tell me what’s wrong?”

Guillermo hesitated. “There’s no one else in there?” she asked, feeling her insides twist with jealousy once more.

Nandor’s eyebrows knit together. “Who else would there be? Come on, get in, you’re letting all the heat out.”

With one last flicker of hesitation, Guillermo ducked under the arm Nandor had stretched across the door frame. She could feel the athlete close behind her as she walked the short length of the hallway to the living room, where she stopped to take in the changed surroundings. The candles that had been glowing so cozily before had all been blown out, while the rose petals littering the floor had been swept up into a haphazard pile. Guillermo frowned. Had Nandor’s date cancelled? Had she been stood up? 

“Alright, now you can tell me. What is going on with your car?” asked Nandor, gesturing for Guillermo to take a seat. 

Guillermo sat in her customary armchair and wrung her hands in her lap. “It won’t start. It’s been like this for awhile now, and the only way to get it to turn back on is to jump it. I have cables and everything in my trunk, I just need another car to, y’know, hook them up to.” She made weird pinchy motions with her fingers to imitate the clips, but stopped immediately when she realized how embarrassing that must look.

“At 3 o'clock in the morning? No no no. It’s too late to be fiddling around in the dark out there,” said Nandor, shaking her head. “Besides, I don’t even know how to use those jumper… thingies. I have a guest room. Why don’t you just stay in there tonight, and we can figure out the car situation in the morning?”

Guillermo opened her mouth to argue, but before she could get a word out her mind flashed back to the creepy men who had harassed her inside her car. Nandor was right; it was too late to be faffing about in the dark in New York City. Not that there was anything to worry about with Nandor by her side, but Guillermo didn’t feel like explaining to a group of cops why her boss had beat up five drunk men on the street on a Sunday night.

“Are you sure? I won’t be, um…” Guillermo waved a hand at the pile of discarded rose petals. “Interrupting anything?”

“What do you mean?”

“Um, it-it looks like you were expecting someone? For… a date?” Guillermo felt her cheeks burn as she anxiously waited for Nandor to respond.

“Oh. Yeah,” Nandor replied flatly, “I was.”

“Did they… not show up?”

“She did, but then she just fled.”

Guillermo’s mouth fell open in shock. Had someone really shown up and left in the fifteen minutes since she’d dropped off the snacks? “Oh! I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have even asked.”

For a brief moment, Guillermo wondered if Nandor was talking about her. She had shown up and then darted off, after all. But that was ridiculous. Nandor wasn't trying to seduce _her._ That was just wishful thinking, brought on by the unprofessional feelings she had been harboring for her employer for three years now. She banished the thought as quickly as it had come.

“It’s alright,” said Nandor, smiling faintly. “At least now I will have company in some form tonight. So — guest room?”

Guillermo nodded and followed Nandor down the short hallway leading to the bedrooms. The guest room was a small, cozily furnished room right next to the main bathroom, with a full-size bed and the most comfortable pillows Guillermo had ever laid her head on. Not that she’d slept in there before, of course. She’d just been the one to pick them out back when Nandor had first moved into this place. In fact, Nandor had left most of the furnishing up to her, citing Guillermo’s ‘eye for detail’ as the reason why she’d trusted her with such an important task. Guillermo had been pleased to do so at the time, and was pleased once more to finally be reaping the benefits of these $199 pillows for herself. 

“Are you admiring the pillows again?” Nandor asked, grinning down at Guillermo. 

Guillermo laughed. “Guilty,” she said, before stepping into the bedroom and heaving her purse off her shoulder with a sigh. It had been a long day, and her back was aching from carrying the weight around non-stop. She unzipped her heavy winter coat while she was at it and tossed it on the mattress.

“You know,” said Nandor, slowly making her way into the room to stand beside her, “the pillows on my bed are even _more_ expensive. Perhaps you’d like to sleep there instead tonight?” 

“And make you sleep in the guest room? No, no, I couldn’t. You’ve already done more than enough for me,” Guillermo said firmly, tugging back the plush quilt and running her hand across silk sheets. “Besides, I’m sure these pillows will be more than satisfactory.”

“Satisfactory… right,” said Nandor, looking somewhat put-out. “Well, I suppose you’ll be needing something to sleep in?”

“Oh, yeah, that’d be great, actually. But do you think any of your things would fit me?” Guillermo asked, fiddling uncomfortably with the end of her blouse. 

Nandor’s eyes slid slowly up and down her body, and Guillermo wished, not for the first time, that she wasn’t imagining how her gaze seemed to linger. “I’m sure I can find something,” she said, and she turned and left the room. A few moments later she reappeared, carrying a shirt Guillermo recognized as one she wore to practice in and a pair of stretchy pajama bottoms. Guillermo accepted them with a muttered thanks. 

“Is there anything else you will be needing?” Nandor asked, and Guillermo shook her head. “Okay. Well, then I ought to be saying good night to you.”

“Right. Thanks again, Miss, I really appreciate this,” Guillermo said, lifting up the bundle of Nandor’s clothing in her arms. “And I’m sorry again about your date.”

Nandor looked back at her from the doorway where she had paused, a crooked smile on her lips. “Yes, me too. But, oh well. More champagne for me! Unless you'd like to join me…?” The question hung in the air.

Guillermo shook her head and yawned hugely. While she liked drinking with Nandor as a rule, the thought of finishing someone else’s champagne, someone Nandor had been hoping to sleep with, made her uncomfortable. Besides, they had an early morning tomorrow, and Guillermo knew she needed to sleep if she wanted to be at all functional.

"Well, goodnight then," Nandor said stiffly, leaving Guilllermo alone in the guest room.

"Goodnight, Miss," Guilllermo called after her, before shutting the door with a soft click.

Heaving a sigh, she stared morosely down at the bundle of clothes in her arms. Wearing Nandor’s old things was the closest she’d ever get to intimacy with her boss, and that fact alone eclipsed any joy she might have gotten out of it. Resisting the urge to bury her face in the old faded shirt, Guillermo instead quickly changed before neatly folding her clothing and placing it on the chair that sat at the far corner of the room. She then flipped off the light and slipped under the 300 count silk sheets. Just as expected, the bed was extremely comfortable. 

Guillermo closed her eyes, hoping to fall asleep, but instead was immediately assaulted by thoughts of Nandor's mystery date. Who was she and why would she skip out on Nandor like that? Had she seen Guillermo leaving Nandor’s apartment and misunderstood the nature of their relationship? Guillermo hoped not, though secretly she was somewhat relieved the evening had been foiled. In the three years she had known her, Nandor had never been in a serious relationship, and Guillermo didn’t think she could handle it if she were to enter one now. It would be too difficult to see Nandor with another person when Guillermo was so hopelessly in love with her. 

Filled with uncertainty for the future, Guillermo eventually drifted off into an uneasy slumber, cuddled up in the guest bed and in clothes that smelled faintly of her employer's scent.


	2. Rebound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Nandor's failed seduction attempt, followed by brunch.

Nandor awoke at some point during the night to a soft knock on her bedroom door. 

“Miss Al Quolanudari?” The door creaked open and Guillermo appeared, hanging nervously halfway out of the room. Her signature round glasses had been removed for bed, and her hair was alluringly mussed with pillow curls. 

Nandor sat up slightly in bed and flicked on the nearest lamp, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. “Is something wrong, Gigi?” 

A soft blush graced Guillermo’s cheeks as she toyed with the hem of her shirt — the shirt Nandor had given her to sleep in, a faded old T from Nandor’s college days that hugged her curves perfectly. The stretchy plaid pajama bottoms Nandor remembered giving her were nowhere to be found; instead Guillermo’s bare legs stuck out from under the oversized fabric, soft and brown.

“I can’t sleep,” Guillermo confessed, looking up at Nandor with what could only be described as bedroom eyes. Her fiddling lifted the hem of the shirt up and over the bottom of her panties, and Nandor felt an answering throb between her legs. “I was feeling lonely, so I thought maybe I could come in here with you.” 

Nandor gulped. Was this really happening? Had the candles and rose petals had some sort of delayed effect on her assistant, only just now enticing her into bed? Nandor looked down, hoping she was still wearing her Robe Of Seduction under the comforter, and balked. She was sure she had put on an old shirt before going to bed, but she must not have — she was stark naked under the blanket.

“Um, that’s—” Nandor floundered for the correct response as she watched Guillermo float closer. “You can, it’s just that I... I sleep naked, Guillermo.” 

Nandor expected shock, bashfulness, rejection. Instead Guillermo batted her impossibly long lashes and flashed a mischievous grin. “I don’t mind, miss.” She climbed up onto the extra tall bed frame, swaying her hips seductively as she crawled toward Nandor. She came to a stop above her, on her hands and knees. The collar of the oversized nightshirt gaped open and Nandor groaned at the sight of Guillermo’s luscious, pendulous tits dangling underneath. She ached to reach up and grab them, but her hands remained frozen at her sides. She was terrified of breaking this moment and interrupting her assistant’s uncharacteristic boldness. 

“You’re so beautiful, miss,” Guillermo whispered, her voice low and husky. She reached up and snagged the edge of the comforter, pulling it down to reveal Nandor’s naked chest. Nandor let out a shuddering gasp, her eyes widening in shock. This was everything she’d fantasized about for years. 

Guillermo took one petite breast in hand, rubbing her soft palm over the dusky nipple. A smile spread over her lips as Nandor mewled under her breath and arched her back. Guillermo’s other hand traced along the outside of Nandor’s toned arm as she added, “And you’re so strong. I love your muscles, miss. Love watching you in the gym… on the court. I think about you touching me with these hands—” She picked up Nandor’s large hand and pressed it to her breast through the thin fabric of the nightshirt. “—All the time, Nandor. I want you so bad.” 

“Guillermo…” Nandor’s eyes were transfixed on the thin strip of skin peeking out as the borrowed shirt rode steadily up Guillermo’s belly, revealing the tiny pink lace panties beneath.

Watching her gaze, Guillermo pulled away to lift the ratty old shirt up over her soft tummy. Nandor sucked in a pained breath as Guillermo paused, still covering herself, to smirk down at her boss with her breathtakingly pouty lips. Finally, in one quick move, she tossed the shirt over her head and behind her, fat tits spilling out and bouncing in Nandor’s face. 

“Fucking shit,” Nandor groaned, before hastily capturing one of Guillermo’s nipples in her mouth. She moaned around the heated skin as Guillermo let out a whine, burying her hand in Nandor’s hair and pulling her impossibly closer. 

Nandor broke off, watching in awe as Guillermo’s face twisted with ecstasy; she had settled her weight over one of Nandor’s muscular legs and was rutting her clothed pussy against her thigh. Guillermo was ethereal. Nandor couldn’t believe this was real, that this was really happening. She dug her hands into the flesh of Guillermo’s hips hard enough to leave bruises, hoping, begging, praying that she was really lucky enough to be blessed with these sights.

“My Guillermo... you’re stunning,” Nandor panted, peppering kisses across Guillermo’s flushed skin. No longer willing to sit idly by as this happened, she wrapped her arms around Guillermo’s naked waist and rolled them over, so that she was now hovering with her assistant’s body spread beneath her. Bending down, Nandor trailed kisses down Guillermo's neck as she arched back into the pile of pillows. “My darling, my beautiful, oh my Guillermo.” 

Nandor felt a sudden vibration somewhere under the blanket and her eyes widened. Oh _wow._ So her shy little assistant had brought a toy for them to use? It was unexpected, but not entirely unwelcome. Unfortunately, the vibration was mostly limited to Nandor's upper arm, which was not a very sexy place.

“Um, Guillermo? A little lower…”

The vibration continued as Nandor turned over in bed. Slowly her eyes opened, and she became aware that she was alone in the room, early morning sunlight streaming through the curtains. The vibration had been her phone setting off an alarm for an early workout.

A dream. It had all been a dream. 

Groggy as hell, Nandor located her phone and turned off the alarm with a jab of her thumb. There was one new text message waiting for her from Nadja, wife of Coach Jackie and team owner extraordinaire:

 _hello darlings_ 😘😘 _the gym will be closed this week due to the ongoing Cravensworth investigation!!_ 🥴🥴 _we will let you know at a later time when practice will resume_ 🥰🥰🥰🥰 _please take this time to train up your sexy muscles independently_ 💪💪👅👅👅👅 _love you girls_ 💖💖💖💖

__

__

Great. So she’d set her alarm and ruined the best sex dream she’d had in ages for nothing. Groaning loudly, Nandor tossed her phone aside and flung the closest pillow over her face, attempting to smother the irritation building inside her before it could take root. If she didn’t do something about her unfinished wet dream, she was liable to be sexually frustrated and snappy all day. Forgoing the vibrator stashed in the bathroom, Nandor shoved her hand down her shorts and attempted to pick back up where the dream had left off. 

“Guillermo…” 

Nandor pictured Gigi in her sweet pink panties, her breast in Nandor’s mouth as Nandor slid two fingers inside her. Grasping at the pillow she had thrown over her face, Nandor began to moan, trying to stay as quiet as possible with Guillermo in the next room. The thought made her impossibly more wet as she threw the pillow to the ground, letting out a loud groan. 

She was already so close. A few minutes more in the dream and she probably could have cum in her sleep. Nandor’s fingers circled faster and faster around the hardened nub of her clit as she imagined pulling Guillermo’s panties down, laying kisses on her plush thighs before dipping her tongue into her pretty pink pussy.

“F-u-uck,” Nandor groaned, her legs trembling violently. She reached up her tank top to grasp her own breast, wishing desperately that it was Guillermo’s fingers pinching her nipple instead of her own — that it was Guillermo rubbing her clit so fast and so hard that she couldn’t help but whisper her name, over and over again like a litany as she started to cum. 

Afterwards, Nandor laid in bed for some time catching her breath, her eyes and mind adjusting to the real world. As her breathing steadied, Nandor strained her ears to listen for any sound of movement from the guest room next door. She sighed at the silence; Guillermo was still asleep. She hadn’t overheard her boss crying out her name in ecstasy. Nandor wasn’t sure whether to feel relieved or disappointed.

Feeling satisfied yet melancholy, Nandor reached for her phone and began idly scrolling through Instagram. Work out pics. Vacation pics. Food. Food. Dog. Baby. She paused on one of Guillermo’s posts: a memory from last year:

_Stuffed french toast, omg my fav!! #brunch #treatyoself #dayoff_

Today was a new day, right? And now that she had the morning off… Nandor opened up Yelp and began scouring the site in search of a restaurant with the best stuffed french toast in the city. 

As she scrolled, her thoughts drifted to last night's disaster. After three years, Guillermo was finally sleeping over, but the circumstances were all wrong. Nandor wasn't sure how long she had stood outside the guest room door last night, but the muffled sounds of Guillermo’s movements had long since stilled before Nandor could bring herself to face the embarrassment of the living room again, though she’d only taken one look at the mess before deciding to leave it for the morning. 

With surprise breakfast plans decided and a cautiously optimistic outlook for the day, Nandor left her room and went to clean up last night’s mess. She would be damned if she let Guillermo walk out to the remnants of her failed seduction attempt. Grabbing a heavy duty trash bag from the kitchen, Nandor began dumping candles and dust pans full of rose petals into it until the room was more or less as it had been before. The ice in the champagne bucket had melted overnight, so she poured the lukewarm water down the kitchen sink and put the untouched champagne back in her liquor cabinet. 

As she cleaned, Nandor’s thoughts drifted to the night before, trying to piece together where she had gone wrong. She’d planned everything out to be perfect, spending hours after practice setting up all the vanilla sugar candles (Guillermo’s favorite) and spreading rose petals artfully around the room. She’d tried on at least half a dozen different lingerie sets before deciding her body looked best in its natural state.

Guillermo was supposed to come in and be instantly drawn to Nandor’s dramatically reclining figure on the couch. She was supposed to join her there, where Nandor would've scooted close and taken her hands. She was supposed to blush so prettily while staring into Nandor’s eyes, and she was supposed to sigh dreamily as Nandor leaned in close to finally, _finally_ kiss her. 

She was not supposed to run away.

Nandor let out a heavy sigh as she leaned back against the kitchen counter, staring mournfully at the ceiling. Guillermo wouldn’t have even come back if it weren’t for her car not starting, which apparently was a regular thing it did. Which begged the question, why hadn’t Guillermo told her about her car trouble? How many times had she been left stranded around New York City, calling upon everyone she knew for help except Nandor?

They were going to have to do something about Guillermo’s car — something that didn’t involve messing about under the hood for a temporary fix. Taking out her cell phone, Nandor sent a quick text to her mechanic with the details on Guillermo’s vehicle, including where it could be found in her apartment’s parking lot. He responded a few minutes later with a promise to have it towed to his garage.

Guillermo would probably be up by now. Hopefully Nadja had remembered to text her about the cancelled practice as well, but if not, Nandor should probably tell her. She wished she could squash the thrill she felt being able to walk down the hall to communicate this news, rather than having to break it to Guillermo over text as per usual. 

“Guillermo?” Nandor knocked softly on the guest room door before trying the knob. “Are you still sleeping?”

Nandor let herself in and stopped short in the doorway. Guillermo gasped and attempted to cover herself, but not before Nandor caught a glimpse of the lacy black bra peeping out from her unbuttoned blouse. 

“Miss Al Quolanudari!” she cried, swiftly buttoning herself up and tugging her skirt down over the thigh-high seam of her pantyhose. “I-I’m sorry, I’m almost ready!” 

With great difficulty, Nandor managed to close her mouth and clear her throat to speak. “Don’t worry about it. Practice is cancelled today.”

“What? Why? Are the police talking to Jackie again?”

“Sounds like it,” said Nandor, taking a step into the room. “I got a text from Ms. Nadja this morning.”

Guillermo made a sound of dismay. “She couldn’t have texted last night? We could have slept in.” 

Nandor’s mind immediately conjured up an image of her and Guillermo snuggling together and eating breakfast in bed long after the sun had risen. “Oh well. Nothing we can do about it now. But since we’re both up, why don’t you let me treat you to breakfast?”

Guillermo hesitated in the process of putting up her hair. “What about my car?” she asked, twisting her loose curls into an artfully messy bun.

“Already taken care of. I know a good mechanic.”

“What? Really?” Guillermo’s eyes narrowed slightly behind her glasses. “You didn’t have to do that, miss. I have a mechanic.” 

“Well he’s obviously shit if your car keeps breaking,” said Nandor bluntly, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Guillermo laughed. “I guess I can’t argue with that.” 

“Good. So then don’t argue and let me take care of it, yes?” 

“Okay…” Guillermo said tentatively and then, “Oh! Um, while you’re in here, would you mind zipping me up?” She turned, gesturing behind her back toward the undone zipper of her pencil skirt. 

Nandor sucked in a breath through her teeth. At this rate, she’d probably die before they made it to brunch. 

\--

Fifteen minutes later, Guillermo sank into the heated leather passenger seat of Nandor’s sports car with a contented sigh. She snuggled in, burrowing her hands into the pockets of her winter coat and delighting in the warm, comfortable luxury as Nandor settled in on the driver’s side. Guillermo loved riding in Nandor’s car. Not only because the thing was like the Starship Enterprise with all its futuristic bells and whistles, but because it meant she got to watch Nandor drive. She darted a glance in her direction, secretly thrilling at the sight of her boss’s large, capable hands, one curled around the steering wheel as the other grasped the gear shift. She backed out of her parking space. 

“Music?” Nandor asked, as she threw the car into first gear.

“Sure.”

Nandor jabbed inexpertly on the dashboard until the Bluetooth player came to life, blaring _Tragedy_ by _The Bee Gees_ at an ungodly volume. Guillermo quickly reached for the knob to turn it down. Much as she enjoyed Nandor’s enthusiasm for disco, she didn’t share her boss’s apparent hearing impairment. 

Nandor floored it through the private underground garage, shifting gears as they rode over the hump of the drive. She drove like a bat out of hell, as was her tendency. Inertia pressed Guillermo back into her seat as they sped forward. Driving with Nandor was like riding a roller coaster operated by her hot, athletic, dumb, once-in-a-lifetime love/employer. The first few times, Guillermo rode with white knuckles gripping the door handle the entire time. But she’d grown to enjoy the way Nandor mastered the road the same way she mastered the court. The way she would leave her hand idle on her gear shift, every so often rubbing it, leaving Guillermo with the day dream of Nandor wrapping her large hands around her thighs, her hips, her breasts...

Guillermo dragged her eyes away from Nandor’s hands and forced herself to look out the windshield. She really had to get these feelings under control. It was getting ridiculous. 

“So, I have already called my mechanic and they are towing your car down now. In the meantime I thought we would do the brunch thing and then maybe some shopping? You like brunch don’t you?” Nandor suggested, keeping her eyes on the road as she pulled out into traffic. She shifted into fourth gear as they sped through a yellow light. There was something off in her tone. After three years of working with the woman, Guillermo had developed a sixth sense for detecting when Nandor was trying to get away with something. 

She answered cautiously, “Brunch sounds nice… What kind of shopping?”

“Oh… just some things I want to pick up. No big deal,” Nandor’s voice was breezy. 

“Okay. Sure.” Guillermo shrugged. She wasn’t about to turn down the chance for a free day with Nandor. Even if she’d be spending the entire time reminding herself not to think of it as a date. 

\--

 _It’s definitely a date. Brunch is a date thing, right?_ People took their romantic partners to brunch, not their personal assistants. There was no way Guillermo could miss her intentions this time. And if she did... well that was what the surprise afterward was for. 

“Did you enjoy your stuffed french toast, Guillermo? That’s your favorite, right? Yelp said that this restaurant has the best stuffed french toast in Manhattan.” Nandor ought to know. She’d scrolled through about a hundred reviews to find the place.

They stood outside waiting for the valet. Guillermo smiled up at Nandor and patted her little to-go container. “It was amazing. Thank you, miss. You didn’t have to pay, though. I don’t want to take advantage…”

Nandor chuckled and spoke off-handedly, “Take advantage? Guillermo, I’m a cool, famous basketball star. You think I want to be seen going halfsies with my assistant on a french toast? No, thank you.”

Nandor kicked herself when she saw the spark in Guillermo’s eyes fade a bit at her words. What should she have said? Wasn’t Guillermo the one always going on about how Nandor should take PR more seriously? Well! Here she was being contentious about optics and Guillermo was getting that sad puppy look on her face!

Scrambling for some way of recovering the moment, Nandor noticed Guillermo checking the time on her phone and her eyes lit up. “Hey! We should post the pic you took of the meal to my Instagram, right?”

Guillermo nodded, cracking a smile and Nandor mentally congratulated herself. She grabbed the phone from Guillermo’s hands and, after some difficulty, opened up the camera app. “And some selfies!” Pulling Guillermo in close and crouching so that their faces could be in frame together, Nandor started snapping pics. Nandor’s eyes crinkled as she grinned toothily for each shot. Guillermo tried to pull away at first, complaining that she shouldn’t really have a visible presence on Nandor’s social media, until Nandor’s stubbornness won out and she finally smiled prettily for the camera.

The valet finally pulled up to the curb as Nandor flipped through the camera roll, selecting a photo in which Guillermo was gazing at Nandor instead of the camera and quickly typing her caption before Guillermo could steal the phone back. 

“Do you need help posting it?” Guillermo asked, attempting to peek at the screen over Nandor’s arm. 

“I got it.” Nandor backed out of the filter option she had somehow gotten lost in. Guillermo didn’t need a filter. She was perfect as she was. 

Finally locating the post button, Nandor wordlessly slipped the phone into Guillermo's coat pocket, took the keys from the valet and left her assistant to figure out a tip. She heard Guillermo grumbling something under her breath as she walked around the car to the driver’s side door. Something about Nandor being “too important to be cheap at brunch, but too dumb to remember to tip the valet.” Rude. 

Thirty minutes and several Donna Summer songs later, Nandor pulled into the Audi dealership with a casual smirk on her face. Guillermo turned to look at her with narrowed eyes. “Miss? Didn’t you just buy this car six months ago?”

Nandor rolled her eyes and grinned, buzzing with barely contained excitement. “We’re not here for me!”

“Not here for… Miss—?” The stream of refusals that immediately flowed from Guillermo’s adorable, plump lips sank Nandor’s heart. Why wouldn’t her sweet little assistant ever let Nandor spoil her? “Oh, Miss Al Quolanudari, that’s really sweet, but I couldn’t possibly — I mean, we don’t even know what’s wrong with my car yet! It could be an easy fix.”

Nandor zoomed into a parking spot near the entrance to the showroom, slamming the brakes abruptly and hurling Guillermo against her seat belt. Nandor winced, noticing the shoulder strap dig into her assistant’s neck as it locked in place to keep her from colliding with the dashboard. “Shit... sorry,” she apologized with a grimace before turning in her seat to face Guillermo with a haughty, self-important air. “Guillermo your car is ancient. It still has a CD player—”

“Which you always appreciate when we take my car and you get to listen to my TLC albums!” Guillermo cut in, jabbing her finger in the air as she made the point. 

Nandor lips turned down in a sardonic frown. “Guillermo, there is this thing — you might’ve heard of it — it’s called the intranet. And on the intranet you can download songs to play in your car without having to carry around a binder with a hundred pages of CD disks! Come on, Guillermo. That car is a death trap—”

“It’s six years old, miss! And I really don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“What about just one of the small ones? Look at that one! See how small it is?”

“The size really isn’t the problem!” Guillermo cried. “Seriously, miss, I just can’t—“

“Let me do this for you,” Nandor interjected, and Guillermo lapsed into silence. “Please. You do so much for me, Guillermo.” Nandor’s stomach fluttered and she held her breath as she took a chance. She reached out and lightly brushed her knuckles along Guillermo’s soft, plump cheek. Guillermo’s lips curved into a shy smile, her cheeks warmed beneath Nandor’s fingers. But all too quickly she was shying away with confusion in her eyes. Nandor sighed and snatched her hand away.

“Miss, it’s a kind offer, but I have to refuse. You pay me a salary already. It wouldn’t be ethical or professional of me to accept such a generous gift.” Guillermo was staring intently at her hands clasped in her lap, refusing to meet Nandor’s gaze. Her cheeks still glowed with a pretty blush.

Nandor’s powerful shoulders slumped and she looked longingly through the plate glass windows of the showroom at all the bright shiny cars. 

Guillermo reached over and patted her arm with stiff awkwardness. “I really do appreciate the offer, miss. But I’m sure my car will be just fine once it’s fixed up.”

Nandor finally relented, heaving a sigh and restarting the ignition. As Guillermo’s words sank in, a little light bulb went off in her brain. She couldn’t buy her assistant a new car, but she could still treat her, right? She’d pay for the repairs. And they still had some shopping to do…

\--

After killing time at a few department stores, Nandor received a phone call back from her mechanic about Guillermo’s car. The timing belt was in bad shape, and a new one would cost $900. 

“Put it on my card,” Nandor said into the phone, ignoring the dumbstruck look on Guillermo’s face. 

“Miss Al Quolanudari!” she cried as soon as Nandor had hung up. “It’s only $900. Seriously, I can pay for that.”

“Nonsense. It’s a business expense,” said Nandor firmly. “We can pick it up tomorrow.”

Guillermo’s skin prickled with unease. She could tell by the tone of Nandor’s voice that there was no use arguing the matter any further, though in her mind the business was far from settled. She’d have to come up with a way to pay her back for her kindness, or at the very least thank her. 

Even on her days off, Nandor still liked to perform some sort of physical activity, and with the mechanic business settled she decided to head to the outdoor track at the nearby community college to run laps. The parking lot was nearly empty when they arrived. Guillermo grabbed Nandor’s gym bag out of the trunk and trailed her as they walked to the small little building at the edge of the track that housed the outdoor locker room. 

Guillermo checked her bank account on her phone as she waited outside for Nandor to change. Her savings account had a total of $544, a far cry from the $900 she would need if she actually wanted to cover the mechanic cost. New York was too damn expensive, and in that moment she felt begrudgingly grateful for Nandor’s generosity. Maybe she could bake her something in return. Nandor always said Guillermo made the best chocolate chip cookies in New York City...

“Ready?”

Guillermo looked up as her boss emerged from the locker room. Nandor had changed out of her jeans and sweatshirt into short spandex shorts and a loose fitting tank top, her black sports bra clearly visible underneath. 

“Are you sure you’re gonna be warm enough in that?” Guillermo asked, pocketing her phone and wrapping her arms around herself. “It’s freezing out here.” 

“It won’t be when I start running,” said Nandor, shaking out her arms and legs. She smiled playfully at Guillermo. “Help me stretch?”

Guillermo's stomach fluttered. On the court, Nandor tended to stretch with a teammate, but on day's off like this there was no one around but Guillermo to help her out. She should have been used to it after three years, but Guillermo still experienced a secret thrill whenever she got to touch Nandor in this way, as casual and perfunctory as it was. Steeling herself, Guillermo approached, her heels crunching softly on the dirt track. Nandor turned around and thrust her arms behind her back, and Guillermo helped her gently squeeze them together, loosening the muscles around her shoulder blades. Next, Nandor lifted each arm individually, reaching one at a time above her head and bringing her fist down toward the nape of her neck. Guillermo held the stretch in place and counted under her breath until she reached ten. 

“Lean forward?” Guillermo said, and Nandor obeyed, bending at the waist until her fingertips touched her toes. Coming in close, Guillermo pressed a hand against the small of her back to keep her steady. From this angle, she had the perfect view of Nandor’s ass and thighs from behind, though she tried to keep her eyes averted. 

“Ten,” said Guillermo, after the time had passed. Nandor raised her body up slowly, straightening her spine one vertebrae at a time until she towered over her assistant at full height. “Down on the ground now.” 

Nandor hit the turf, sitting bow-legged with her heels pressed together. “You really are the best stretching partner,” said Nandor, gazing up at her with a goofy smile. “Seriously, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

Guillermo’s ankle wobbled dangerously over the uneven terrain as she assumed her usual position above Nandor. “I’d probably be better if I could take off the skirt and heels,” she grumbled, picturing herself beside Nandor in the matching athletic wear Nandor had bought for them last Christmas.

“So take off the skirt and heels,” said Nandor, shrugging her broad, tawny colored shoulders. “I don’t see the problem.” 

“Haha, very funny, miss,” said Guillermo, taking Nandor’s leg by the calf as she lifted it. Nandor lay flat on her back with her arms at her sides, one leg pointed out in front of her while the other was extended upright in a deep vertical stretch. Guillermo leaned her body weight gently into Nandor’s leg until she felt resistance under her hands. “Good?”

“Mm.” Nandor breathed deeply through her nose and out through her mouth. 

They switched to the other leg, stretching that one for a further ten seconds before moving on. With that part of the exercise complete, Guillermo crouched down carefully until she was kneeling in between Nandor’s thighs. Still lying back, Nandor spread both of her legs apart as far as they would go, until they were almost perpendicular with her torso. Guillermo helped her take it that extra inch or two further, her hands digging into the thick muscle of Nandor’s inner thighs. The position was challenging, to say the least, and not just for Nandor; seated between the athlete’s legs, her face only inches from Nandor’s groin, Guillermo found it nigh impossible not to peek at her body. 

But oh, God, as soon as she did she wished she hadn’t. The black spandex shorts Nandor wore were stretched to the max, serving little more function than a pair of skimpy underwear might have. Barely concealed by the skin tight fabric, Guillermo could perfectly make out the shape of Nandor’s mound beneath, a rising softness that contrasted starkly with the hard muscle of the rest of her tight, athletic body. Peeking out from the shorts was the velvet soft crease between Nandor’s thighs, along with the swell of her outer labia, covered in sparse, silky dark curls. Guillermo was close enough to touch. Maybe even close enough to lick, if she had the courage to bend forward just that tiny bit and press her tongue to the indent that was undoubtedly her boss’s slit...

Cheeks flaming, Guillermo’s eyes snapped back up to Nandor’s face. She had to tell her, had to say something about the deficiency of her shorts (if one could call it that). But to do so would be to admit she was looking, and Guillermo didn’t think she could handle that sort of humiliation. 

“Ten!” she cried, immediately releasing Nandor and rising from her crouch. She pulled her trusty stopwatch out of her bag and began pressing buttons. The loud beeping helped to ground her, though the dull throb between her legs had yet to cease. 

Nandor hadn’t even risen off the ground yet, though her legs were mercifully closed. “Are you alright?” she asked, head tilted to one side. 

“Fine!” said Guillermo, perhaps a bit too cheerfully. “Just cold. Hey, why don’t you give me your phone? I could take some videos for your Instagram. They have that feature now where it can clock how many miles an hour an object is going. That might make for a cool post, right?”

Nandor nodded, though the suspicion hadn’t quite faded from her face as she stood and tossed Guillermo the phone from her gym bag. It was only once she was out on the track, jogging to warm up, that Guillermo finally felt the tension bleed out of her.

She sighed heavily. In the early days of their professional relationship, she had hoped that with time her crush might fade, and that it would be easier to be around Nandor. But if anything the opposite was true; every year, every month, every day, Guillermo found herself falling more and more in love with her. 

Nandor blew her a kiss as she rounded the track, and Guillermo caught it half-heartedly; their little in-joke, a way to communicate that everything was A-OK while Nandor was on the court. 

Guillermo opened the Instagram app and waited for it to load. A few seconds later the homepage popped up, and she was greeted by her own face staring back at her — well, not really. Technically the Guillermo in the photo was gazing at Nandor with what could only be described as heart eyes. 

_Breakfast date with my fave,_ Nandor had captioned the photo, followed by the tags: _#babeswhobrunch #breakfastofchampions #womancrush #loml_

Guillermo’s heart fluttered and then sunk. These were the same sort of tags women used with their best female friends all the time. She should be flattered that Nandor thought of her in such a way, when really Guillermo was just her boring old assistant. This unexpected friendship alone should be enough to satisfy her. 

Grimacing, Guillermo swiped the post away to open the camera feature and aimed the phone toward the track. It wouldn’t do to dwell on what could never be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments greatly appreciated.


End file.
